


The Other Side

by Dragofelid



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Asexual Relationship, Canon Compliant, Crossover, Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Gen, Snake milking, universe hoping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragofelid/pseuds/Dragofelid
Summary: The Apocolypse was only a few months ago, and everyone thought Adam didn't have his powers anymore.He still does, and accidentally brings a few people from another universe into his own, only because he read a few books
Relationships: Aziraphale (Good Omens) & Castiel (Supernatural), Aziraphale (Good Omens)/Crowley (Supernatural), Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 21
Kudos: 337





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is completely finished  
> I'm posting one chapter a day, so don't worry about it being unfinished.
> 
> I have been writing this since September, and I would have finished this MUCH faster if I didn't procrastinate  
> also because I draw a lot, and I'm trying to maintain my Youtube channel!  
> I'm so happy to finally be done, this was so much fun to make, and I love these two fandoms so much!
> 
> I only got into Good Omens last year [thanks to the show] and I have been in Supernatural hell since 2016. I knew instantly that this was the perfect crossover.
> 
> I have not seen season 14/15 of Supernatural [which is why I've opted to completely ignore it for this fanfic]  
> I also haven't watched Supernatural since 2018, so I am a bit rusty on my knowledge
> 
> special thanks to friends for beta reading this, and also being an amazing audience on my server as I spammed with screenshots of my fanfic
> 
> Swearing and basic Good Omens shenanigans, nothing too bad, for once everything goes right for everyone
> 
> [also I don't live in England OR America, so if I got any terms/words for things incorrect, I'm sorry]
> 
> For the "Snake Milking" Tag  
> Snake milking is when someone forces a snake to bite into latex and produce venom into a jar to make anti-venom.  
> just in case anyone was going to think it was something weird

A young boy reading under the covers with a flashlight to illuminate the pages of a book, knowing full well that it was past his bedtime. Dog was sleeping at the end of his bed, his snoring the only sound made, with the occasional page turn.

Despite what his parents and Anathema had told him, Adam young was reading a book he probably shouldn't be reading, especially because of what he is, or perhaps was.

He had a pile of them hidden underneath his bed.

The flashlight illuminated the cover to show the title "Supernatural" with two very buff men with long blonde hair. Underneath was the title, tombstone. 

Adam's thoughts went back to a few months ago to the airbase. The two beings who held his hands and showed their wings.

While they never really told Adam who or what they were, it was safe to assume they were angels, maybe one is a fallen angel. 

There were angels in this book, so maybe it was safe to assume this book was real. Adam couldn’t be sure, he had never been to America.

Maybe they could come to England, Adam wondered. As long as there wasn’t another end of the world, the boy thought it would be cool to meet a few other angels.

*

A blinding light that flashed in front of Castiel’s eyes was the only warning before he was dropped in a field in the middle of the night. Everything felt off and Castiel lay in the grass for a second looking up at the stars.

“Castiel?” A voice called from nearby, the angel noting it as Jack’s. He finally sat up and looked around at his surroundings. The angel’s eyes widened when he noticed the closing of a portal, in a blink, it was gone leaving both him and Jack in a field.

“Where are we?” Jack asked, he stood up and helped Castiel to his feet.

“We’re definitely not in our own universe,” Castiel said glumly. 

Jack looked to where the portal had just been. “This makes no sense, who could have opened a portal like this?”

Castiel looked around him, in the distance he saw the silhouette of a town, “whoever it was must be powerful.” Castiel tried listening in on angel radio, there was only static that reminded him of a tv. “We must look for Sam and Dean, I wonder if they got teleported as well.”

*

Sam landed on his back and the sound of distressed ducks flying away told him something wasn’t right. His back was aching which was just another reminder of how old he was getting.

He sat up, looking around to see he was sitting in what looked like a park, it was night time and to the left of him was a closing portal.

“Son of a bitch!” 

Sam looked at his brother who was also looking at the portal in annoyance. The Portal, however, disappeared, leaving them stranded in another universe.

“Fuck, how are we going to get back now?” Dean groaned, he got up slowly and looked around, Sam stood up next to him.

“Well, we know this universe cannot be that bad,” Sam pointed out, he looked around to all the buildings and the lamps illuminating the trees and a river. “We’re in London.”

Dean stared at his brother in confusion “London?”

Sam nodded, “Yes, London, St James Park.”

The older Winchester opened his mouth to say one thing, but he closed his mouth, thinking for a bit before asking, “Why the fuck are we in London?”

“The Portal.”

“Yeah, of course, the portal, but why?”

Sam shrugged, “I have no clue.” He dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone, checking it, “No signal.”

Dean checked his own pockets, pulling out a bottle of Holy water and some salt. “What use is this?”

“We need to find a place to sleep and then we need to figure a way to get back home,” Sam suggested.

“How are we going to get home without our stuff? We’re in a foreign country and I don’t even have Baby.” Dean groaned. “We’re not even sure if we have Cas or Jack with us.”

Sam stared around, “we’ll just have to find a way, we always do.”

*

“Do you feel that?” Crowley asked, his question broke Aziraphale out of his stupor, having to drag his eyes away from the Demon’s lips to look at him in the eyes. Crowley had taken his glasses off somewhere, in his hand, he held a bottle of wine. 

The two of them were sitting in the backroom of Aziraphale's bookshop, completely drunk.

“Feel what dear?” The angel looked around as if the feeling Crowley was talking about would present itself.

Crowley sat up straighter, his expression sobered a bit and he started looking concerned. “Something feels off as if it doesn’t belong.”

Now Aziraphale felt worried, he sat up himself and made an effort to wash out the alcohol from his system. Crowley was right, it felt like something was placed somewhere where it didn’t belong, a nagging feeling at the back of his head that bugged him.

“Another anti-christ perhaps?” Aziraphale pondered.

Crowley shook his head but then froze incredibly still, “not another anti-christ, but something very similar.”

“Something similar to the antichrist?” the angel asked. “That doesn’t sound right.”

Crowley shrugged, “whatever it is, we need to find out what.”

Aziraphale looked at his partner, “I don’t think there is a need, I don’t think heaven and hell would try to start another war.” he fidgeted with the ring on his pinky, “would they?”

“Who knows angel.” the demon actually looked worried, “Maybe nothing will happen?” Aziraphale had noticed that since the trials the two of them had never really relaxed, they no longer had to go around doing miracles or temptations, but the idea of Heaven or Hell coming back to finish them off was still there.

“We’ll figure it out in the morning, dear.” That was the only thing the angel could say in order to comfort Crowley.

Crowley grabbed another bottle of wine, “Yeah, Hopefully” he said glumly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean try to find clues in London, while Castiel and Jack meet the Them and Anathema

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw the tags will update as I go along, so keep that in mind.
> 
> also adds in a few book omens and my own headcanons into this fic just because

“If we can start from nothing in our universe, we can do so in this one.” Sam had said. The two Winchesters had stayed up the entire night, mapping out the area and learning what they could to obtain money.

They were able to get themselves some, they even found a motel in Soho to sleep in for the time being until they could find a way out.

Everything was different here, and Dean wasn’t sure if it was because they were in a different universe or a different country. It was probably a combination of both though.

The Winchesters were like cockroaches, that’s what others would say. They can get themselves out of any situation, it usually meant that dying came naturally to them, but staying dead was not really an option.

In this situation, they were making the most of being in an entirely new country in another universe.

“Do you think there are angels or demons in this universe?” Sam asked the two brothers were sitting in a cafe. “Or even werewolves maybe a vamp?”

Dean shrugged, “We should be ready just in case.”

“Don’t want to find out the bad way,” Sam said nodding, In front of him, was a steak and kidney pie, with a side of salad, the younger Winchester used a fork to grab a piece of potato.

All Dean had, was an apple pie. He was annoyed to find that the pie was nowhere near as good as what he was used to.

“We should find a library or a bookshop, we could find some clues as to what this universe is like,” Sam suggested.

“Anything to get out of this place” Dean pushed the plate of half-eaten pie away from him, Sam gave him a concerned look but didn’t say anything as he continued to eat the rest of his salad and pie.

“Do you think Cas and Jack are here as well?” Sam asked after they made their way out of the cafe.

“If they are, we should find them soon.” The older Winchester said.

The two brothers made their way through London. Dean noted how strange it was, it felt too normal and he half expected some dangerous thing to pop up from an alleyway and attack.

Dean then noticed a penny on the ground and reached down to get it, when he tried lifting it up though, he was annoyed to find it was glued to the ground.

Sam laughed as he righted himself up, Dean glaring at his brother.

“Bitch.”

Sam just chuckled.

“What kind of asshole glues coins to the sidewalk?” Dean asked, feeling rather agitated.

Sam shrugged, “who knows, I don't think it’s an issue we need to deal with at the moment.” Sam pointed across the street towards an old looking bookshop excitedly, “At least there is one place for us to search.”

Dean rolled his eyes as the two brothers walked across the street.

There wasn’t the usual shop times that Dean was expecting, next to the door there was a sign that read.

**I open the shop on most weekdays at about 9:30 or perhaps 10 am. While occasionally I open the shop as early as 8, I have been known not to open until 1, except on Tuesday. I tend to close about 3:30 pm, or earlier if something needs tending to. However, I might occasionally keep the shop open until 8 or 9 at night, you never know when you might need some light reading. On days that I am not in, the shop will remain closed. On weekends, I will open the shop during normal hours unless I am elsewhere. Bank holidays will be treated in the usual fashion, with early closing on Wednesdays, or sometimes Fridays. (For Sundays, see Tuesdays).**

**A.Z. Fell, Bookseller**

The two brothers looked at each other, both very much confused.

“If they didn’t want any customers, then why open a bookshop?” Dean asked

Sam shrugged, “Crazy book owner?” He tried the door and miraculously found it actually open.

The inside of the bookshop looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years, it stank and looked as if it were on the verge of collapse. There were books everywhere, and all of them looked older than a century at least.

There was one person in there, a white-haired man whose suit predated the 20th century, he had reading glasses on and around his shoulder was a big black and red snake. The man sat behind a desk stacked with papers.

As Dean and Sam made their way into the bookshop the man stopped what he was doing and looked up to stare at them, the snake on his shoulder did the same.

Dean suddenly felt very uncomfortable.

"Welcome to AZ. Fell and co's bookshop." The way the man smiled told Dean that they were definitely not welcomed, and the owner looked as if he were only one step away from throwing the two of them out. Judging by the sign at the front of the store, it really wasn't hard to imagine the man stopping short of physical violence just to do so.

The snake resting on his shoulders stared at them as well, snakes don't show much emotion but Dean could swear the snake wanted them gone just as much as the owner.

"We're just looking for a few books," Sam said he glanced sideways at his brother with a concerned look.

The man fiddled with the hem of his old jacket, a pained look on his face. "I don't believe you would be able to afford these books." The snake on his shoulder flickered it's tongue at them. Dean decided he definitely did not like this man or the snake still resting on his shoulders. 

"Ah, we were just wondering if you had any occult books, anything on angels or demons." Sam persisted.

The owner’s face twisted into something unreadable, and Dean suddenly started questioning everything about this place. 

"Well I apologise, we just don't have those books here."

Sam looked weary and Dean decided to look at the books that were strewn around the shop. Most of them were old prophecy books or first editions of classics. Dean spotted a misprinted bible that was titled Bibble. 

Sam picked up a prophecy book and the owner pulled a pained face. "Can we just read in here?"

“I apologise." The man said. He didn't sound sorry at all. "I must ask you two to leave, I just got an urgent call."

"You don't even have a phone." Dean pointed out.

That didn't matter however because the book Sam was holding was snatched from his hands as the owner came closer. The man was much shorter than Sam but somehow managed to grab the book without resistance. 

The two brothers were then pushed out of the shop.

The door slammed behind them, Sam and Dean looked at each other weirdly. 

"That was weird."

"No shit." Dean threw his hands up in frustration, "I have a feeling that snake was mocking us."

Sam shook his head and made his way down the street Dean following behind, "the owner seems suspicious."

"Or he just really hates customers," Dean said.

"We could come back tomorrow?" the younger Winchester offered.

Dean shook his head, "I don't plan on going back in that shop, I don't like it, I don't like the owner and I definitely don't like that snake."

Sam sighed, "then we will go to a library."

*

"Well, that was unpleasant." Aziraphale pointed out.

Crowley slithered off of the angel’s shoulders and promptly shifted into a more human-looking form, he then grabbed his sunglasses from the desk and placed them back over his yellow eyes. 

"I don't trussst them." He hissed, the demon stretched their arms over their head.

"Their interest in books about ethereal beings is definitely questionable," Aziraphale muttered, he turned the sign from open to closed and decidedly shut all the blinds of the shop.

Crowley made his way to the back room where Aziraphale followed. "What if they come back?"

Aziraphale sat down on an armchair, "then I will just kick them out again, they shouldn't be much trouble."

Crowley sat on the opposite chair, his limbs all over the place as he refused to sit properly, "they're American, they're always trouble."

*

When morning arrived, Jack and Castiel found themselves in a small town called Tadfield in rural England. 

It was an old-looking town, one that told you everyone here knew each other. 

Castiel tried checking again for angel radio but nothing happened. 

The two eventually found themselves in a cafe.

"So we're in England!" Jack said. "It's pretty nice."

Castiel nodded slightly, "it is pretty, but we need to find a way back home."

"I'm not sure how we could do that, this place seems rather," Jack tapped the table a bit with his fingers "normal."

"You're right, no demonic entities, doesn't seem to be any angels either." Castiel looked grim and Jack almost leaned over to pat him on the arm.

Instead, he opted for an optimistic look on the situation, "maybe everything is slightly different here, but there could be something, maybe angel radio is on a different frequency or there might be someone else who could help us."

The angel nodded, looking around before standing up, "maybe we can find a way to the city, we might have more luck there."

Jack stood up as well following Castiel outside. Less than a minute later they were almost run down by a group of kids on bikes.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" One kid shouted, she sneered at them.

Another kid, a boy with dirt patches on his clothes stared at his friend, "come on, I don't think it's their fault they're in the way."

"They wouldn't have known we were coming." A third kid said.

The fourth kid however just stared at them with a quizzical look on his face, his bike had a basket, and in the basket carried a dog.

The other three were already off but this kid stayed behind.

"Adam, come on!" One of the other boys said.

Jack looked down at the kid in worry.

"You're an angel, aren't you?" The boy, Adam said. He looked at Castiel with interest. "And you're like me." He nodded at Jack. 

Jack shared a look with Castiel that could be described as weary and unsure, but before either of them could say anything the kid turned to his other friends.

"I found some new friends, you three should go off without me." 

The girl peddled back, "new friends? They aren't like the other four at the airbase are they?"

"No, don't worry." Adam said, "I'll take them to Anathema, she'll know what to do, and then we can continue playing."

The three other kids looked at each other before nodding and riding off.

"How do you know I'm an angel?" Castiel asked, the boy looked back at him, the way he stared at Castiel made Jack uncomfortable and uneasy, but he couldn't figure out why.

"You look similar to the other two that I saw a few months ago, and I also read about you in a book."

"A book?" Jack asked, but before he could get an answer Adam started riding off.

"You two should follow me, I'll take you to Anathema, she will know what to do."

Castiel shared another look at Jack before the two followed the boy for a few streets, the trio and the dog stood in front of an old cottage.

"You two go inside, Anathema can probably help you, I need to go back to the Them."

*

Castiel stared at the old cottage in confusion, Adam had just left and now Jack and Castiel were to talk to a woman they have never met before.

"Do you think it's a trap?" Jack asked, voicing Castiel's concerns. “I mean a kid couldn’t really lead us into a trap, could he?”

Castiel narrowed his eyes, “I have my blade just in case.” The angel walked up to the door and knocked, less than a second later the door opened to show a black-haired woman wearing big round glasses and a black dress.

“Oh.” she breathed out, she took a look at them as if she could read their souls. Her stares made Castiel rather uncomfortable and he shifted.

“You’re like the two gentlemen at the airbase, an angel,” she said looking at Castiel, Castiel didn’t know what to say but nodded anyway, first the kid and now this woman named Anathema.

When she turned to Jack however she looked surprised, “and you're like Adam.”

“Adam?” Jack looked down at himself, his brow furrowed. The kid that led them here, was Anathema talking about him?

“Come inside you two, I’ll put on some tea.” she gestured for them to go inside. Jack and Castiel shared a glance before walking inside. The cottage was small and warm. It felt comforting.

Jack sat down on one of the plush chairs but Castiel stayed standing. Something was off and he couldn’t explain it. A young man walked into the room, he saw them and panicked a bit and quickly rushed into where Castiel assumed was the kitchen.

“There are two men in the living room.”

“Yes I know, I invited them in.”

“We don’t even know them.”

“One is an angel, and the other is another anti-christ.”

“Why would you invite them in?”

The two of them bickered and Castiel fiddled with the blade in his sleeve. This definitely was an interesting predicament, they knew what an angel was, and they knew what an antichrist is. Though Jack wasn’t the antichrist, he was just a Nephilim.

Maybe these two could help them, they don’t seem threatening at all, and they know about supernatural beings. Maybe they could help Jack and Castiel look for Sam and Dean, or even a way home. Castiel caught himself being hopeful and tried to shake away those thoughts. It was never this easy, nothing ever went this well.

Castiel had the feeling something will happen, whether this woman wasn’t as nice as she put it. Or if the angels in this universe were just as bad as the ones in his own universe. It felt too normal and nice for it to be real.

The woman, Anathema came out a few seconds later holding tea out for the two of them, behind her the man stood at the entranceway looking rather concerned.

Jack took the tea, smiling widely and taking a sip before breathing heavily, it was probably too hot. Castiel took his own tea and thanked her.

“How did you know I am an angel?” Castiel asked, taking a sip of his tea, it was incredibly hot and he placed it on a table to let it cool.

“Well, I am a witch, and I can read auras,” Anathema said.

Castiel and Jack paused, the tension in the room thickened and Castiel had taken out his weapon. The man behind Anathema made a weird noise in fear. Castiel’s doubts were correct, and he was prepared to fight to get him and Jack safely out of there.

Anathema eyed the angel blade wearily but did nothing to move closer or show her fear “You’re not from around here are you?” 

Castiel shook his head, “Where I come from, witches aren’t exactly good people.”

When Anathema gave them a questioning look, Jack spoke up.

“We’re from another universe, we landed here last night near this town and we have no idea how we got here,” Jack said.

Castiel nodded, “And we’re looking for our friends who we think might have landed in this universe as well.”

“Are they angels as well?” Anathema asked, she looked less fearful.

“No.” Castiel smiled a bit, “they are both human, but they are extraordinary humans. Their names are Dean and Sam, and they are family.”

Jack smiled at that, and Castiel felt a small pang in his chest thinking about the Winchesters, especially Dean.

“You’re rather different than the Angels we know.” the man behind Anathema said, he looked less fearful and decided to make his way onto another chair.

“What are the angels like in your universe?” Castiel asked, he wanted to learn, just in case he would ever have to encounter one.

“Uh, we don’t exactly know.” Anathema said, “I met them briefly twice, I think one of them was a demon, but they bickered like an old married couple, I am pretty sure they were.”

The man nodded, “I think they implied they were in the garden of Eden.”

“And then I think the two beings that came and told them off were also a demon and an angel. Beelzebub and Gabriel.” Anathema pointed out, “those two weren’t as nice, they wanted the apocalypse to happen though.” she took a sip of her tea slowly, eyeing the two of them.

Jack and Castiel stared at each other wide-eyed at what they just heard.

“Did you just say a Demon and Angel were partners?” Castiel asked, “and you have your own Gabriel?”

“You had an apocalypse?” Jack asked.

“Yeah, only a few months ago.” Anathema nodded, “It was supposed to end the world with the antichrist supposed to bring it about, but my boyfriend Newt stopped the missiles from launching all over the world.”

Said boyfriend looked a bit embarrassed for someone who stopped a nuclear apocalypse, “it got really weird when Satan came out of the ground and Adam told him off.”

Castiel stared at Anathema and Newt, trying to process what they just told him.

“You have Satan as well in this universe?” Jack asked Castiel gave him a look, wanting to comfort Jack.

“I guess so?” Anathema said, “he just showed up and tried to yell at Adam, but Adam said he wasn’t his real dad so Satan disintegrated.” 

“We have a Satan in our universe, but he is much harder to deal with,” Castiel commented.

Jack nodded, “and the apocalypse has happened multiple times.”

Newt looked shocked, “I don’t know what I could do with multiple apocalypses, one was enough for me.”

Castiel chuckled a bit, “If only we had one apocalypse, our lives would be so much easier.”

“Your universe sounds crazy, are you sure you want to go back?” Anathema asked, she looked concerned for them, Castiel smiled back at her, deciding that he could appreciate her.

“Someone needs to save the world, Dean and Sam have been doing this for years, it would not be right for us to just leave it,” Castiel said, he finally took a sip of the tea in his hands, enjoying the taste quite a bit.

Jack nodded, “if you could help us find them?”

“And get us back to our home?” Cas asked, adding onto Jack’s question.

Anathema smiled, “I can try my best, we might need to call the angel and demon, maybe they might know something.”

Newt looked a bit unsure, “I don’t think they would be helpful.” he said, "we don't even know their numbers."

Anathema got up, her tea was finished and she looked determined, “I guess we could find out.”

*

The Winchesters found themselves in a library using the computers, it felt a lot like a case and Sam felt less out of place.

“I guess the first thing we need to look for is if this universe has the same crazy issues our universe has.” Sam had said, Dean had taken a computer next to him and the two of them decided looking through the internet to see if anything in this universe was like theirs.

Sam soon found out that any apocalypse or world-ending event that had happened in their universe never happened here.

“The bookshop can be considered weird.” Sam had spoken up, he looked over to see Dean wasn’t exactly doing work. “Really?”

Dean quickly closed the tab he was on and glared at his brother, he didn’t say anything though.

“The bookshop.” Sam repeated, “it was rather weird wasn’t it?”

Dean shrugged, turning his chair to talk to Sam easily “The guy who owned it looked gay.”

Sam frowned, “really Dean, that’s the thing you need to point out?”

“You aren’t denying it?”

“That’s not the point,” Sam dragged his hand over his face, after a few hours of research on the computer, he was feeling rather lost, “the man in the store seemed to be hiding something, and the snake on his shoulder didn’t seem natural.”

“So you’re thinking maybe a witch and his familiar?” Dean asked.

Sam shrugged, opened up a new tab and started typing. “Possibly.”

He started looking up things about the bookshop, the first thing that came up caught his eye, “there was a fire in the bookshop a few months ago.” he pointed at the screen to show Dean. “well, a lot of people remember there was a fire, but then the next day the bookshop was completely fine as if nothing happened.”

Dean drummed his fingers on the table, “so dealing with a witch with a magic bookshop?”

“I mean that’s not the only thing that happened a few months ago.” Sam leaned closer as he opened up more tabs, finding a bunch of people from all around the world discussing weird events they think they remember a few months ago. “So get this, a bunch of weird events that happened in the span of one week, people talk about seeing aliens and a Kraken coming out of the water.”

“A Kraken?” Dean asked, furrowing his brow and looking over Sam’s shoulder.

“People speculate it’s just a mass hallucination, people died but then they didn’t, no one really knows what happened, the M25 orbital motorway around London apparently burst into fire and fish rained from the sky.” Sam turned to look at his brother, “but no one has enough proof of it actually happening.”

“So there were mass hallucinations around the world for a few days,” Dean started to ask, “and no one remembers them happening?”

“Apparently, Atlantis also existed for a few days before disappearing which is also rather weird.” Sam scrolled past multiple people talking about weird things they remember in that one week.

“And you think it has something to do with the bookshop and its owner?” Dean asked.

Sam shrugged, he decided to click on other links about the bookshop, “A lot of people find the shop weird as well, a lot of people complain about the smells and how rude the owner is, but people have mentioned that the owner is incredibly nice outside of the shop.” 

Dean read over Sam’s shoulder, “He is like, some sort of cryptid, his bookshop has been around since the 19th century, and he spends a lot of time with another guy wearing glasses.”

“Maybe we should go back to that shop, ask some questions?” Sam asked, the library staff starting to go around telling people it was time to leave, Sam turned off the computer.

Dean stood up and stretched, “I don’t think questions are the right idea, we go in and read, and if we can, maybe we can corner him and ask questions like normal? Sam we don’t have anything with us to make us look like FBI agents, we’re not even in America.”

“I guess, we do need to buy some stuff, to make sure he doesn’t get away.” The two brothers left the library as the sun began to set.

“Let’s just hope he could help us get home,” Dean said.

*

Aziraphale ran his hands through Crowley's hair, ever since the apocalypse that didn't happen the demon had chosen to grow it out. It rather suited him if Aziraphale was honest.

Crowley had curled up under the duvet, his body and long limbs curled around the angels, his head nuzzled into Aziraphale's side.

Aziraphale could never admit this out loud, but he preferred the demon like this, no glasses on his face, and Crowley’s body lax against his own, completely open and comfortable. It was absolutely marvellous, adorable even. It made his heart flutter to stare down at his partner with utter adoration. 

The book he was reading was still on his lap, but he could hardly read a page without glancing back at the sleeping demon at his side.

The sound of Crowley's phone going off disrupted the peace and Aziraphale had to stop himself from miracling the device across the world.

Aziraphale allowed it to ring, having no intention to pick it up to answer, it wasn't his phone and he didn't know how to use it either.

After twenty seconds the ringing stopped and the room was plunged into silence once again.

It didn't even last though because the phone rang again.

Aziraphale heard Crowley groan from where he was laying on him. The demon moved slowly towards the phone, dragging his half-asleep body towards it and picking up the wretched thing.

For a second Aziraphale thought Crowley would chuck the device somewhere, it's what he would have done.

But instead, the demon did actually answer it.

"Ello," he mumbled, Crowley sat up slowly using Aziraphale, as a prop to sit up straighter in bed.

The demon made a few noises, "yes, he's here." Before placing the phone down in between them and pressing a button.

"I've put it on loudspeaker," Crowley grumbled.

"Okay good, hello Aziraphale!" Anathema's voice called through the phone.

Aziraphale smiled, "oh hello, how did you get this number?"

Anathema sighed, "I spent the entire day looking for you, I'm just happy that I got you at all."

"What do you want from us that you couldn't just call in the morning?" Crowley yawned, his hair was all over the place and Aziraphale resisted the urge to run his fingers through it. Crowley frowned at the phone, “it’s like 10 pm.”

"Well, I found two people you might be interested in." She said this got Crowley to sit up straighter. 

"An angel named Castiel and a kid called Jack, they said they're from another universe."

Aziraphale shared a look with his partner, "I don't recall a Castiel in our universe, when did they get here?"

Anathema shuffled around for a bit, there was some talking on the other lime before she returned, "last night."

"That must explain the weird feeling I had last night," Crowley mumbled. “It felt like another antichrist.”

“Jack says he’s the son of Satan from his own universe,” Anathema stated.

Aziraphale looked over at Crowley, the demon looked exactly how Aziraphale felt, weary.

“How do you know they aren’t here to cause trouble? Angels aren’t exactly the nicest of beings, sorry Angel,” Crowley mumbled, Aziraphale shrugged. “And another antichrist is not what we want right now.”

“They just want to go and find their friends and head back to their universe as soon as possible,” Anathema said. “Maybe you could look out for them?”

Crowley groaned, “if it gets you to stop bothering us, and gets the other antichrist out of here.”

Aziraphale smiled and patted Crowley on the shoulder sympathetically. “What do those friends of theirs look like?”

“I can hand the phone over to Castiel if you like.”

Crowley whined but it was too late, Aziraphale could hear the sounds of someone walking, a distant conversation and then a gruff voice.

“This is Castiel.” The angel had an American accent and sounded as if he’d swallowed a cheese grater.

“Hello, I’m Aziraphale, we can try and help you if we can.” Aziraphale smiled despite knowing the other line couldn’t see it.

“If you could hurry up, I would like to go back to sleep.” Crowley had now shuffled down into the bed again, curling tighter against Aziraphale.

“And that is my partner Crowley.” Aziraphale ran his fingers through the demon’s hair.

“Crowley?” Castiel asked.

“Yess, Crowley,” the Demon hissed, “Tell us who we need to find sso we can sleep.”

“Uuh right.” Castiel cleared his throat, “the humans you are looking for are Sam and Dean Winchester, they are both very tall and wear a lot of plaid. Sam has longer hair while Dean has shorter hair. Both look like they could stab you, will probably do, they are not so friendly with other demons or angels.”

“Oh” Aziraphale’s eyes widened and he smiled, “they sound like the gentleman that came into my store this morning.” he paused, “they did ask some rather interesting questions about occult and ethereal beings, wondering if I had any. I did kick them out.”

“That sounds like them.” Castiel confirmed, “If you could find them again and bring them over to Tadfield that would be great.”

“Absolutely, will do. We'll call you if we find them again.” Crowley made a face at Aziraphale, and took the phone, hanging up before any other words could be spoken.

“Really dear? Was that necessary?”

Crowley then sunk into the covers covering them over his shoulders and buried his face into Aziraphale’s side, “We know who they are, I just don’t think it’s safe for us to talk to them, you heard what the angel said, they don’t like us.”

Aziraphale huffed, “well we don’t know that, they don’t really know much about us, if we get them to Castiel without any hassle then we don’t have to deal with them at all.”

“No inviting them to tea, we tell them where their friends are, and then we send them off. I don’t want to deal with them.” Crowley wrapped an arm over Aziraphale’s chest, “now switch off the light and sleep.”

The angel did just that, “of course dear.”

*

Castiel handed the phone back to Anathema after they hung up. “They seemed peculiar.” 

Anathema took the phone, nodding. “They are incredibly strange, hopefully, they can help.”

Castiel nodded, he looked over at Jack who was resting on the couch, Newt had already gone up to bed.

“I think I will head up to bed, there is a guest bedroom if either you or your friend need sleep.” She smiled before walking back to her own room.

Castiel waited until Anathema left before going over to Jack and nudging him awake, Jack startled a bit, looking a bit concerned and ready to fight. He saw Castiel and smiled a bit.

“How did it go?”

“I talked to them, both mentioned that they have seen Sam and Dean!” Castiel said. “They came into their bookshop and they said they will guide them to us if they see them again.”

Jack’s face lit up, “oh that’s awesome!” he sat up straighter, “if we meet up with them, we can leave sooner!”

“I hope so.” Castiel looked to where Anathema and Newt slept, “I just don’t know how the Angels and Demons will fare with us being in this universe, Anathema told me that they felt our presence when we arrived, they almost had an apocalypse with heaven and hell. I have a feeling that either side might come to earth to take advantage of that.”

Jack nodded, “We don’t want to be here when they do.”

“It will most likely cause us more trouble.” Castiel nodded, he offered his hand to help Jack stand up. “I want to walk around the area, possibly scout around, make sure everything is okay.”

“Then I will come with you!” Jack followed Castiel out of the cottage, Castiel making sure it was closed before walking out the front gate.

“The demon is named Crowley,” Castiel said once they were a bit away from the cottage.

“You think he might be similar to the Crowley you knew?” Jack pointed out.

Castiel nodded, “I am not sure if we can trust him, or his Angel friend.”

“Unfortunately they are all we have in order to find Sam and Dean.” Jack said, “Maybe they aren’t bad, Anathema pointed out that they did save the world.” 

The two of them walked through the dead streets, it was unnerving to Castiel at how quiet it was, no bugs or bats in the sky, there weren’t any clouds and the stars were out and lit up the sky.

“Even if the two of them aren’t as nice as they seem, it’s Sam and Dean, we know they can look after themselves.” Jack pointed out.

Castiel smiled a bit, “yeah, you’re right.”

The mood shifted, and suddenly Castiel pulled out his angel blade, the presence of someone else made itself known, and they weren’t mortal.

“Well what do we have here?” the being had a similar grace to an angel, his clothes were a silver suit and his eyes burned purple. “We aren’t used to other beings of your calibre arriving here.”

Castiel looked at Jack who looked poised to attack.

“Who are you two? You look like an Angel, but I have never seen you before, your wings look absolutely horrific.” He said, he didn’t pull out a weapon though, he looked a bit intimidated actually.

“We won’t be here for long,” Castiel said, inching closer but still keeping guard. “We won’t bother you at all.”

“Bother us?” The angel said, he looked over at Jack and stilled, his face went pale. “ Heaven cannot be responsible for another rogue angel and” he made a gesture with his hand at jack. “other antichrist, whatever that thing is, you two need to come back to head office.”

“He is not a thing.” Castiel lifted up his blade and Jack’s eyes glowed next to him.

The angel looked absolutely terrified and in a blink of an eye, he had disappeared.

Castiel and Jack stared dumbly at where the angel was just standing.

“Well that was unexpected,” Jack said, he looked rather confused, Castiel couldn’t blame him.

“I wonder if all the Angels are like this,” Castiel asked, the two decided to head back, deciding that they shouldn't be out any longer.

“It would make us going back home much easier.”

“Hopefully.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean go back to the bookshop to try and find a way home, when they find out there is a Crowley in this universe too, it goes a bit sideways.

The Winchesters found themselves in front of the bookshop yet again the next day, Sam said he had a feeling that they were supposed to be there.

Dean didn’t think it was worth it, he couldn’t even tell if the shop was open or not, but he knew that the owner would not want them back.

Sam refused to listen to him, and instead persisted in going to the shop before eleven.

“What are you waiting for?” Dean asked, “just open the door.”

Sam shook his head as if he was in a daze. The younger Winchester finally pushed the door open and walked into the bookshop.

Nothing had changed since the day before, it looked just as uninviting as yesterday. Dean did not spot the owner at first, but did see one other person. Said person was leaning against one of the bookshelves, dark sunglasses were over his eyes but Dean had a feeling that the person was staring at him.

He dressed in all dark with form-fitting jeans and a black blazer that looked a bit too small for him and flaming red hair.

“Uh hello.” Sam lifted his hand in greeting, the man smiled slightly but didn’t say anything. From the back the owner they saw yesterday walked out, there was no snake on his shoulders this time.

“Oh.” he paused, “I -.”

“I am sorry for coming after you kicked us out of your store yesterday, but we really are here just to read, we promise not to mess with your books.” Sam held up his hands in an apology. 

The owner breathed a sigh that sounded like relief, “Oh goodness, I must apologies, you were just wanting to read? As long as you don’t try to purchase a book or track in any mud, or destroy my books. Yesterday was just a frustrating day.” The shop owner's smile was strained, as if doing this was against his will.

The red-haired man next to him was still leaning against a bookshelf smiling down at the owner.

“Uh thank you?” Sam looked at Dean raising an eyebrow, Dean shrugged.

“What books are you looking for again? I can show you around, maybe make you two some tea?” the shop owner offered.

Dean raised an eyebrow, “really? What made your mind change completely in a day? Yesterday you wanted us gone, and now you invite us to tea?” the hairs on the back of his neck rose, and he felt as though there was something off about the bookshop all together, as if he needed to leave.

The older Winchester would be glad to leave and never come back, maybe find another way to go home.

The shop owner smiled, “I was feeling a bit frustrated yesterday, but that’s all sorted out, now how about that tea?”

“Really it’s fine.” Sam lifted up his hands, “we don’t need tea.”

“I really must insist.” The shop owner came forward and dragged the brothers into a back room to sit on some couches.

“Really Angel?” The red-haired man finally spoke, “You cannot just go ahead and drag people into your shop, it’s rude.”

“I was just being kind.”

Dean could not see the redhead's eyes, but had a feeling he was rolling them.

Sam sat down and Dean sat down next to him. The back room was still stacked with books but far nicer than the main floor of the shop. There was an old gramophone and an ancient computer in the back, but the one thing that stood out the most was the smell.

Sam must've noticed it too because he turned his head and mouthed  _ ‘sulphur _ ’

“You two sit here, I will go and make some tea.” the shop owner smiled over at his friend, “Crowley, could you be a dear and get these two any book they require.”

“You’re giving me book duty Angel?” The red-haired man, Crowley smiled, and it was condescending. “I’m surprised.”

“You know which books you cannot touch.” the shop owner said, Crowley, steered the shop owner a bit out of the way, possibly to talk to him in private.

“Crowley,” Dean whispered, his hands brushed against the holy water in his jacket.

Sam held a finger to his lips, the shop owner and Crowley kept talking.

“Really Angel, bicycle girl told us where to take them, we should just take them and leave.”

“I’m being nice.”

“Nice, really Aziraphale, who cares about being nice, we deliver them to Tadfield, no need to be  _ nice. _ ”

“We will give them the books they need to read, I will make them tea, and then they can leave, how about that.” Aziraphale said sternly, “Now go and help them out.”

There was a whining noise, probably coming from Crowley and then the sound of footsteps climbing up some stairs.

Crowley came back in, his hips swaying as he walked past the two brothers, “What books were you looking for again?”

“Just something to do with demons or angels, maybe even portals.”

Dean held the holy water bottle in his hand but out of view from Crowley, if their speculations were correct, it would seem that Crowley was a Demon, a lot like the one they used to know from their own universe. Just a splash of holy water to make sure.

He wasn’t exactly sure if the bookshop owner was a demon as well, being a witch was still a possibility. Dean spotted Sam holding a knife that the two of them had brought earlier that day. It wasn’t a witch or demon hunting knife, but it was something.

Crowley raised an eyebrow and walked around, looking at books and pulling a few out. “You two have an interesting taste in books.”

“You could say that, yeah.” Sam sat up a little straighter when Crowley walked over and handed them the books. 

He bent down and Crowley was now close enough to Dean and Sam. Dean unscrewed the cap off of the holy water and flung it at Crowley.

Crowley hissed, flinging backwards in a panic and his glasses fell off as he skidded to the floor, a loud crash sounded behind him as he knocked into a bookshelf and some of the Books came crashing down.

The eyes behind the sunglasses were completely yellow with thin irises similar to a snake, eyes wide in panic.

*

Crowley back against the bookshelf in fear, his hand brushed against a book which he held up in defence against the two people in the back room. Despite him not needing to, he was breathing harshly. He needed to get away from these people.

“You just tried to fucking murder me.” he hissed. The two of them standing up and Crowley hadn’t felt this scared since the apocalypse. The two humans were far taller than him, lying on the floor made them look far more intimidating for humans; if they were even humans at all. The aura around them was far more sinister than any human they encountered.   
“You’re a demon.” the long-haired one said, Crowley remembered his name was Sam, Crowley couldn’t read their faces, he didn’t care.

Aziraphale thankfully walked in, the angel was bristling and quickly ran over in front of Crowley. “What in heavens is happening here.”

Sam flung more water at Aziraphale and Crowley flinched away from droplets that landed onto the carpet.

“Really.” Aziraphale wiped his face of the water. “On my suit? This was dry.”

“You’re not a demon?” Dean asked. He looked a bit shocked. Crowley hissed as he dragged himself up, he stayed behind Aziraphale just in case the men had more holy water in their oversized jackets.

“No, of course not.” Aziraphale flicked his wrist down and the water disappeared. “But you flinging holy water at me or my partner is hardly called for, you couldn’t have just asked?”

Crowley hissed a bit as he bent down and picked up his sunglasses checking to see if it had any holy water on them before he put them back on. “Really angel, no one goes around asking if they are demons or angels.”

The two men looked at each other in confusion.

“You’re an angel!” Sam blurted out.

Crowley brushed his blazer off, fixing up any wrinkles in it, “how perceptive of you.”

“And I assume you two are Sam and Dean Winchester?” Aziraphale asked.

“How the fuck do you know that?” Dean asked he had now pulled out a knife.

Aziraphale was hardly phased, he did look a bit upset though, “that is hardly sporting now.” 

“Your angel friend Castiel called us, said to look for you.” Crowley hissed, he was still standing behind Aziraphale, he did not trust humans at all, and would rather he didn’t get discorporated or splashed with holy water.

Sam’s eyes widened, “you know Castiel?”

“Not exactly, last night I got a call from a human we know who had met up with Castiel, she told me the problem, and how you are all from another universe. Castiel told us what you look like, and we realised it was you two from yesterday.” Aziraphale explained.

Crowley eyed the brothers, still unsure about them, “how about you two sit down and stop waving the knives everywhere.”

Sam and Dean looked at each other.

“Oh come off it, if we wanted to hurt you we would have done something by now, we just want you out of this universe before something bad happens, we don’t want heaven and hell catching wind of you being here.” Crowley finally stepped from behind Aziraphale, but he stayed close to his Angel’s side.

Sam and Dean did put their knives away, but still stayed standing, they were still wary of them, and honestly, Crowley was just as uncomfortable about it as they were.

“I’ll get the tea then!” Aziraphale exclaimed, he was trying to cut the tension in the air, but when he left the room Crowley felt all tension return, and now the attention of the brothers were back on him.

“Look, I have no idea how demons or angels are like in your universe, but I promise neither of us are going to hurt you.” Crowley lifted up his hands.

“What’s your heaven and hell like here?” Sam asked, out of the two of them, Crowley could at least trust him. He didn’t always look like he was on the verge of murdering him, well as much as Dean did.

“Bastards, all of them.” Crowley hissed.

“Ah, Cr-ow-ley is it?-” Sam started

“Crow-ley.”

“Crowley.” the taller brother corrected himself, “we had a Crowley in our universe, he used to be the king of hell.”

Crowley rested his back against the bookshelf he bumped into earlier, his eyes still trained on the two brothers, “I am nowhere near the king of hell, that’s Lucifer, and the prince of hell is Beelzebub, but ze would kill me before promoting me to even a duke.”

Aziraphale came back down, in his hands was the tea, he passed two cups to the brothers, who both stared at it, unsure what to do.

Crowley took his own cup, “don’t worry, we aren’t going to poison you.” he took a sip, it was nice and hot, perfect temperature, and it will stay that way for as long as Crowley had left to drink it. “What happened to your Crowley?”

“Killed himself to save us from Lucifer,” Dean said, he took a wary sip, his eyes widened at the taste and kept drinking.

“Oh, you two have a Crowley in your universe? What was he like?” Aziraphale asked he had gone back to standing next to his demon, with four beings standing in the back room of the bookshop it was rather crowded.

"Apparently I was the king of Hell." Crowley chuckled, saying that felt weird on his tongue, he didn't like the idea of being a king of hell.

“Huge dick, tried to kill us multiple times, ended up siding with us most of it, was alright in the end,” Dean said.

Aziraphale frowned, “he doesn’t sound pleasant, Crowley here wouldn’t hurt a fly.”

Crowley rolled his eyes, “I am not harmless angel, I can do some real damage if I chose to.”

Aziraphale took a sip of his tea, giving Crowley an unimpressed look, “your demonic wiles are just an inconvenience to people, I would hardly call that damage.”

“Are you complaining angel?” Crowley smiled, showing off his fangs.

Aziraphale shook his head, “Absolutely not, I would rather you turn off all phone networks than cause anyone real harm.”

“The m25 was my greatest invention, and watching people try to pick up my glued coins from the pavement is always fun.” Crowley purred.

"You're the one who glues coins to the sidewalk?" Dean asked exasperated. 

Crowley grinned, "did you find one of them?"

Dean huffed and crossed his arms, sending daggers towards him. Crowley felt a bit better, knowing that he had tricked the Winchester. 

"You know I should probably call Anathema, she will be pleased that I have found you," Aziraphale said, he placed his tea down onto the table.

"Anathema, who's that?" Sam asked.

"Bicycle girl, she's a witch that helped us stop the apocalypse a few months back, she found Castiel and Jack."

Aziraphale went to the old phone past the brothers, Crowley really should get his angel to get a new phone.

Dean thought the same thing, "how old is that thing?" He pointed at it as Aziraphale picked up the receiver. 

"Well, the new phones these days are too complicated for me, so many functions just to call someone." The angel grumbled. He turned the dial a few times and the phone started ringing.

When Anathema picked up her voice was miraculously loud enough for the room to hear.

"Aziraphale?"

"Anathema! Would you believe such luck, Castiel's friends came, it's such a miracle, do tell him and his friend as such, we will make our way over there in a few hours!"

Anathema made a surprised noise, "you found them!"

"Yes, it is marvellous."

Dean stood up and moved closer to Aziraphale, Crowley also moved closer, not trusting the human.

"Can I borrow that?" He asked pointing to the phone in the angel's hand.

Aziraphale smiled, "of course dear boy." He handed the old fashioned phone over to Dean and Dean looked at it as if he didn't know what to do.

"Can I speak to Castiel?" Dean asked.

"Ah, you must be Dean Winchester, yeah sure let me get him."

A muffled sound of walking and talking before the same gruff voice came onto the other side of the phone, "Dean!"

"Cas, how are you? Are you hurt in any way, what's happening."

"I'm fine Dean, Jack is with me. Anathema has taken care of us and offered us hospitality." Dean sighed in relief, the look on his face was one Crowley had seen many times before from Aziraphale. "I must thank Anathema, she is the one that introduced me to Aziraphale and Crowley, without them, our meeting would take longer."

"Just stay where you are, Sam and I will be coming over, wherever you are."

"Of course Dean." Dean smiled, Castiel continued "I'm in a town called Tadfield, a bit over an hour away from London."

"Yeah, look I don't have Baby, but we will figure out a way to get there."

Castiel made a sound of acknowledgment and Dean hung up the phone.

"You know how to get to Tadfield right?" Dean turned to Crowley. 

"I can give you directions." Crowley offered.

"Why don't we extend the offer and give them a lift?" Aziraphale said, the angel clapped his hands together, "Crowley can drive us all up, I would like to meet this Castiel!"

Crowley whined, "no angel, I'm not spending an hour in the car with these two, they tried to murder me."

"And it was an accident, we should offer our help, It's the least we can do."

Crowley made a noise, "it really isn't."

Sam stepped in, "it would get us there quickly, and we will be out of your universe faster."

"That is settled, let me just grab a book," Aziraphale said; Crowley whined.

*

Aziraphale looked through his books, the ones Crowley had offered to the Winchesters were good and all, but maybe not what they needed, he had placed the books his partner had given them back on their respective shelves as he did so he overheard Dean asking Crowley a question.

"Are you and the angel fucking or-?"

Crowley sputtered and Aziraphale felt his face warm, but he kept looking for the book.

"Dean really?" Sam gave his brother an annoyed look.

"It'ss really none of your business." Crowley hissed. 

"It really isn’t your business, anything that we do together in private is not for you to know." Crowley made a noise in embarrassment and Aziraphale pulled out the book he was searching for, holding it out. "I have found a book that might be of interest." He thumbed through the book, "it has a spell that might help you get home."

"We already know a spell that can open portals," Sam said.

"Different universes might have different rules, never hurts to have more options." He said.

Crowley had already made his way through the shop, "let's go angel."

Aziraphale nodded, making a gesture for the brothers to follow them, "Yes, let's get a wiggle on!"

"Wiggle on?" Dean asked, but followed them out to the front of the bookshop, onto the street. "Which is your car?"

Crowley smiled and walked over to the Bentley, "here she is." He ran a hand over the bonnet.

"Oh no," Sam said at the exact same time Dean whistled.

"Nice car!"

Crowley smirked, "got her back in 1934, as perfect as the day she rolled off the assembly line."

"It's beautiful!" Dean admired.

Aziraphale rolled his eyes, opening his side of the car and hopping in. Dean and Sam followed suit and Crowley got in and turned on the engine. The two brothers were much taller than him and Crowley and had to crouch to avoid hitting their heads on the top of the roof of the car.

Aziraphale felt himself automatically hold onto the grab handle as Crowley drove incredibly fast away from the bookshop up north to Tadfield. After a few minutes of unending Queen music Dean finally spoke up.

“Do you have any other music that you could put on?” he whined, Aziraphale shared a glance at Crowley. “AC/DC or Metallica?”

Crowley smiled, “Angel.” 

Aziraphale rolled his eyes and opened the glove compartment to a pile of spare sunglasses and a few CDs of different bands that Aziraphale could not name. He handed one to Crowley and the demon put it into the player.

'I want to break free' started and Crowley’s smile turned into a shit-eating grin.

“Is this a joke? Do you not have any other music?” Dean leaned over and Crowley raised an eyebrow.

“Any music in the Bentley for longer than two weeks automatically becomes queen.” Crowley shrugged. Aziraphale looked over at his partner and then the men at the back.

Dean looked rather annoyed “That sucks.”

Sam looked over at his brother, “It’s not as if you don’t play the same thing over and over when you drive.”

“This is different, at least I have taste.” Dean snapped.

Aziraphale looked at Crowley who’s hands gripped the wheel a bit too tight, the song changed to under pressure and Aziraphale put a hand on Crowley’s shoulder.

“Let us just help get these brothers to Anathema as fast as possible my dear.” He flashed a smile at Crowley who smiled back.

“How did you two meet Anathema?” Sam asked Aziraphale decided he liked Sam a whole lot more than his brother.

“We hit her with the car,” Aziraphale answered.

“She hit me.”

“And then we drove her back to her home.”

“She left her book in my car.”

“The book in question was the Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter, which is the only prophecy book that had true prophecies.” Aziraphale smiled, “the book helped us stop the apocalypse, where we saw Anathema again.”

“You had your own apocalypse?” Dean asked.

Crowley honked the horn of the Bentley at someone who drove too close to his car. “Move out of the way.” he hissed swerving the car rather quickly and making Aziraphale clutch onto the seat in fear.

“Yes we had one, a few months back in summer,” Aziraphale said, looking back to see the Winchesters looking absolutely terrified at Crowley’s driving.

“I delivered the Antichrist eleven years ago to start the apocalypse.”

“But there was a mistake with the babies, and we ended up raising the wrong child.”

Dean scoffed, “How the hell did you fuck that up?” 

“The satanic nuns swapped the wrong child, we only noticed on the child's 11th birthday.” 

“By then we only had a few days to stop it.” Aziraphale said, “it was stressful, but the boy, Adam stopped the apocalypse and told his former dad off.”

“That’s it? No fighting?”

Aziraphale shook his head, “not if we could help it, heaven and hell were not happy with it, though.” He looked to the brothers through the rearview mirror, “why? How many apocalypses have you had?” 

The two brothers shared a look, their faces grim. “Too much to count,” Sam said.

“Oh gosh.” Aziraphale felt better about his own universe now, one apocalypse was enough for him to thank you, he couldn’t imagine having more than one.

“Why would you want to go back to your universe with all these apocalypses? Apocalypse-ie, what’s the term for multiple apocalypse.” Crowley asked, making a weird noise.

“Because it’s home, and no one else is going to save it.” Sam shrugged.

Crowley grumbled under his breath that sounded a bit like “bloody Americans.” but didn't say anything else as he drove the four of them up to tadfield.

*

After Castiel had hung up with Dean he felt happy, He told Jack the news, excited to finally see the Winchesters again.

“When they come over we can finally discuss how we will get home.” Jack had said, Castiel had hoped so.

In the few hours of waiting, Adam and his friends had come over to talk to them. Jack and Adam had gotten on quite well, the two of them bonding over their hatred of their fathers. Castiel rather liked Adam, he was rather inventive and strange in a way.

The other kids were not phased over him being an angel, which was rather concerning.

It was the sound of an old car and Queen blasting loudly that caught his attention. 

Anathema had mentioned that the car that Crowley drives was an old car and listens to Queen, the demon reminded Castiel of Dean and he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing.

The angel waited outside of the cottage with Jack, Adam was insistent that he meets Sam and Dean as well and stayed with them while they waited.

An old black Bentley roared around the corner incredibly fast and Castiel would have thought it would have past them, it felt like a miracle that the car was able to stop so suddenly. The car reeked of something similar to demonic and also angel presence.

The being who came out of the car first was smaller than him, with white curly hair and beige coat, his presence screamed Angel and at first, Castiel went on guard, but then the Angel gave him the biggest smile.

“You must be Castiel and Jack!” he grinned, waving at the two of them.

Sam and Dean emerged from the back of the car, the two brothers faces lit up when they saw the two of them. Dean came around the car, walking over to Castiel and embracing him. It was quick, Dean pulling away before Castiel could really savour it.

“So you’re the angel we talked to on the phone.” another voice sounded behind the brothers and they moved out of the way to show who Castiel presumed to be Crowley who was standing next to the angel, he definitely looked like a demon, Castiel could see his true form, but compared to other demons, he looked rather, human.

He was wearing sunglasses and stylish clothing. “You look like Aziraphale, but American and not as friendly.”

The angel next to him, Aziraphale touched him on the shoulder, and Castiel could see Crowley leaning into it, “really dear.”

Castiel walked towards them, “I must thank you for finding Dean and Sam.”

“Oh, it was no trouble at all!” Aziraphale smiled, he fiddled with the ring on his finger. “I would like to help you four get back to your own universe before upstairs hears about this.”

“We don’t really want Downstairs to hear about this either,” Crowley said.

“Why don’t you seven come inside instead of pottering around in front of the cottage,” Anathema said, she had her hands on her hips as she glared at everyone.

Adam ran inside first and everyone else followed through, into the small cottage and into the living room.

“Are we having a party?” Newt asked; it was rhetorical. The man looked at everyone as they walked in, filling up the small room. Nine people inside the living room of a small cottage made Castiel a bit nervous, the angel choosing to stick close to Dean, Aziraphale and Crowley sat on a couch together, Sam and Dean sat on another with Jack sitting next to Sam, Castiel stayed standing next to dean and Adam sat on a chair he pulled up, watching them all with wide eyes.

“We now need to find out how to make a portal to get back to our own universe,” Sam said.

Aziraphale pulled up the book he was holding excitedly, “I brought this with us, I believe this might help.”

“What about the books Crowley gave us? Weren’t they supposed to help us?” Dean asked.

Crowley sneered a bit but Aziraphale answered, “Crowley gave you some books that were mainly on people's horrible interpretations of angels and demons.”

“They were kind of right, got it right that they are all dicks,” Crowley smiled, the Demon was leaning into Aziraphale, almost sitting on his lap.

“Anyway.” Aziraphale shot the demon an annoyed look, “This book will hopefully work, I cannot say I've tried making a portal myself, but the few other spells in this book have worked.”

Crowley stared back at Aziraphale, “why did you practice magic when you can already do miracles.”

“It was a boring 19th century while you slept.” 

Sam and Dean looked at each other, probably assessing the demon and angel. Castiel stared at them rather surprised to see how close the two of them were. An angel and a human would be bad enough, but an angel with a demon. The two of them were incredibly close, it wasn’t too hard for Castiel to come to the conclusion that these two were more akin to an old married couple than just friends.

“Could I offer up some tea?” Newt said, breaking the weird silence that had befallen the room. Anathema, Aziraphale and Crowley answered yes, Jack, Dean and Castiel refused but Sam accepted.

“What is with the British and your obsession with tea?” Dean asked.

Aziraphale shrugged, “It’s a long story, and tea is nice.”

“Could I have the book?” Anathema asked, “Maybe I could try and look at the spell.”

Aziraphale clapped his hands together, “oh yes of course, just take care of it, I don’t want you ripping the pages or getting mud on it.” He still held onto it, making no move to hand it over, “I've had this book for three hundred years.”

Anathema took the book, “Don’t worry.” she flipped through the book, holding it dearly. “I was careful with Agnes Nutter’s book.”

“You left it in my car,” Crowley smirked, Anathema glared at him. 

Newt came in a few seconds later, handing the tea to Sam, Anathema, Aziraphale and Crowley.

"I just want to know how we even got here," Sam said, he held the tea in his hands.

Adam stood up excitedly, "I think I know how, wait here," The boy ran out of the room, Castiel watching him in amusement. Aziraphale and Crowley, however, both have grim faces.

At first appearance, these two hardly looked like an angel and a demon, though they did look rather odd. It was nice to talk to other immortals that didn't want him dead. 

Adam ran back into the room, holding a book Castiel instantly recognised. 

"Oh for fuck's sake, you have those here as well?" Dean moaned. Castiel took the book from the antichrist's hand and looked over it.

"I've been reading supernatural late at night when my parents are asleep," Adam said excitedly. 

"You have a book about you?" Crowley asked amusement was written on his face.

"More like an entire series," Sam said grimly. "But that still doesn't explain how we got here, let alone Jack, who isn't even in the books."

"Everything the anti-christ believes comes true," Aziraphale said, shrugging. 

"He probably read your books and believed you four existed." Crowley said, he grabbed the book from Castiel and looked over it, "though you two look nothing like the covers." He said gesturing towards Sam and Dean. 

The brothers looked rather annoyed. 

"What about me?" Jack asked, "I thought the books ended after Sam went to hell."

Adam took his book back, "no, the books are still going, Castiel just came back from the silence in the last book I read!" Adam said excitedly. 

Castiel stared at the boy, he felt unnerved by him.

Luckily Anathema walked in, she patted the boy's shoulder, "you should probably go home Adam, your parents might be worried."

"Okay! I hope you four are able to get home" And as simple as that the boy left the cottage. 

"I'm going to read this over," she said, holding up the book Aziraphale had brought over. "Try and find a way to send you four home." She left and the six of them sat in silence. 

"You've been to hell?" Crowley asked.

Castiel knew that the question was directed at Sam, but saw both Sam and Dean look at each other. 

"Our story is rather long." Sam said, "we might need some alcohol."

Aziraphale smiled happily, “that sounds like an idea,” with a flick of a hand six glasses and a bottle of wine older than the Winchesters themselves appeared on the coffee table.

"Do you have anything, not wine?" Dean asked.

Crowley mumbled something under his breath angrily but then a few bottles of whisky appeared as well for the four hunters.

Dean looked happier and grabbed the neck of the bottle, taking the cap off and drowning down half of it straight from the bottle. Aziraphale looked disturbed

"Sit back and relax as we tell you how fucked up our lives are,” Dean said.

Castiel watched in interest how Sam and Dean described their lives to the Demon and Angel. Aziraphale looked horrified through most of it, but Crowley never took off his glasses. He mostly remained silent as he listened to the two brothers spoke, Castiel would speak up a few times, but mostly stayed quiet drinking and watching the brothers, mostly Dean talk.

“Wait a second.” Crowley sat up a bit straighter on Aziraphale’s lap, pausing Dean and Sam’s story. “You became a demon?”

Dean grimaced and Castiel put a hand on his shoulder, “yeah, but it wasn’t fun.”

“I didn’t even know humans could become demons.” he took a sip of the wine in his hand.

Dean leaned a bit into Castiel, “In our universe, all demons come from humans, what are demons like here?”

Crowley’s face turned to a grimace, “we were all angels, we just fell alongside Lucifer.” Aziraphale gave the demon a sympathetic look, and Castiel also felt sorry for Crowley, he knew what it was like to fall.

“You three have died so many times?” Aziraphale said, the angel took the bottle from Crowley and poured it into his wine glass before taking a sip.

Sam shrugged, taking a sip of his own whiskey, “too many to count.”

Castiel fiddled with the sleeve of his trench coat, “Aziraphale, I would like to ask you two about the angels of this universe.”

The angel stared at him with confusion, “oh?”

“Jack and I went out the other day and we ran into who I assume is an angel.” Castiel continued, “He had purple eyes and dressed in a white suit.”

Crowley scowled, “Gabriel, the asshole, he’s the one that tried to kill Aziraphale.”

“Tried to, but we had enough sense to swap bodies to protect ourselves.” Aziraphale smiled.

“Yeah, but I still hate that stupid angel, and I would gladly punch him in the face,” Crowley said.

Aziraphale patted his shoulder, “I'm sure we all would.” Aziraphale frowned, “What happened with your Gabriel?”

“Last time we saw him, he got stabbed in the back by Lucifer,” Sam answered.

“Oh gosh,” Aziraphale lifted a hand to his mouth, “that’s not really pleasant.” 

“Your universe is sso chaotic, the more and more I hear about it, the more I am glad I live here, where there wass only one apocalypse, and no one dies every day from monsters or angels.” Crowley sniffed, he drank a bit more.

“That’s not even all of it.” Dean said, “Did we mention that on time I accidentally summoned God’s sister?”

“I wouldn’t think the almighty had a sister.” Aziraphale frowned.

“Well he does, and she’s an asshole.” Dean took another sip.

“He?” Crowley raised an eyebrow, “your universe really is a hell world.”

Sam chuckled, “that’s not even half of it.”

*

After Sam and Dean finish their stories, the two Winchesters were rather drunk. The Demon and Angel also looked smashed as well, with Crowley laying on top of Aziraphale, his glasses were now gone, showing off his yellow eyes that gave Castiel the chills.

“What about you two?” Castiel asked, “How long have you known each other.”

Aziraphale’s eyes widened, and he almost looked as if he were glowing. The angel bounced a bit startling the demon and forcing Crowley off of his lap. 

Aziraphale stared at Crowley in the same way that Castiel would stare at Dean. “oh well, see this wily serpent, he uh.” Aziraphale paused for a second, concentrating. “Sorry, just had to sober up.” Aziraphale smiled.

“You can make yourself sober?” Dean asked.

Crowley sat up, still sitting on the ground, “Can’t your angel make himself sober?”

Castiel shook his head at the same time Dean answered with, “He’s not my angel.”

“Sucks to be you then,” Crowley said, he then shook his head and frowned making a weird face.

“We met on the wall surrounding the garden of Eden!” Aziraphale said excitedly.

Crowley smiled at the angel, “He shielded me with his wing.”

Aziraphale smiled back at the demon, “And we decided for the next six thousand years to work together.”

“That’s nice!” Sam said, smiling.

Dean shrugged, “I think I'm going to head to bed.”

“Is there even enough rooms for us all to sleep?” Jack asked.

Aziraphale waved a hand, and Castiel could feel something change in the air, “I believe there are three rooms that are free.” he looked at Castiel, “Unless you like sleeping as well?”

Castiel shook his head, “No it’s fine, I can sit here and wait for morning.”

Aziraphale smiled and Sam, Dean and Jack stood up and made their way towards their rooms.

Castiel watched them leave, he turned to the two ethereal beings across from him, Crowley had gone to sit on Aziraphale’s lap again, “How do you two do it?”

“Do what?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley raised an eyebrow next to him.

Castiel sat down on the now-empty couch, “you two have been together for so long, I assumed you were in a relationship.”

Aziraphale smiled, “Oh yes, that.” He reached around the demon and threaded their fingers together, the two of them holding hands. “We are together.”

Crowley’s face went a bit red and Castiel smiled at the two of them.

“Six thousand years is a long time to be together.”

Aziraphale chuckled, “oh, no we weren’t together for six thousand years, We’ve only been together since after the apocalypse.”

They were worse than Dean and Castiel, the angel noted

“We have been going out to lunch together for two millennia angel.” Crowley pointed out.

“But we weren’t really together, too dangerous with heaven and hell on our backs.”

Castiel fiddled with his sleeve, “I just want to know how you two got together.”

Crowley looked over at Castiel, a grin forming on his face, “this is about Dean?”

Castiel didn’t say anything but he looked away for a second, embarrassment flooding him.

“Dean does seem very fond of you, I don’t think your feelings for him are one-sided.” Aziraphale smiled encouragingly.

Castiel kept fiddling, looking at the other angel and demon with a pained expression, “he isn’t one to express his emotions.”

“I’m sure it’ll work out soon, maybe.” Crowley shrugged. “You two do kind of remind me of us, a pretty angel in love with someone with good taste in cars, even the demon part is there.” Castiel glared at Crowley and the demon lifted up his hands in apology.

Aziraphale nudged Crowley a bit but smiled back at Castiel. “Maybe when you get back to your universe, you two can finally talk it out, it never hurts to do so.”

“Thanks.” Castiel smiled just a little bit, the demon and angel smiled.

“Now I will be sleeping.” the Demon said, and stood up, walking to the two-seater couch and planted his head into the cushions falling asleep rather quickly.

“I apologise for Crowley, he isn’t normally like this,” Aziraphale said, he stared at the sleeping demon with such adoration on his face, the expression made Castiel smile a bit.

“It’s fine, I deal with Dean so often, I don’t mind as much.” Castiel chuckled.

Aziraphale smiled back, “I guess on some levels, Crowley is right, you two are rather similar to us. How did you meet Dean?”

“He was taken to hell by some hell hounds, I went and saved him, dragging him back to earth, he stabbed me the first time I saw him, and since then we have worked together.”

“He stabbed you?” Aziraphale looked shocked. “Won’t you discorporate?”

“Discorporate?” Castiel tilted his head in confusion. “A knife wound wouldn’t kill me.”

“Oh.” Aziraphale flapped a hand in a gesture to Castiel, “different universes, our vessels are similar to humans, we just discorporate, find another body and come back. Angels can only die by hellfire and Demons by Holy water”

“Angels cannot be killed by human weapons, but there are many supernatural weapons and spells that can kill us.”

“I am so surprised you four have lasted this long with all the chaos happening in your world,” Aziraphale said

Castiel nodded in agreement, “sometimes I wonder how as well.”

The two angels sat there for a moment, Aziraphale was playing with the ring on his finger while Castiel was fiddling with the sleeves of his coat.

After a while Aziraphale broke the silence, “can I offer you a book? I did bring more than one with us, hoping for a light reading if I felt like it.”

“That sounds good.” Castiel smiled, the other angel pulled out a book and passed it over to Castiel, taking out his own and opening it.

The two angels read until the sun came up in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entire Fanfic started because I imagined how funny it would be for Sam and Dean to hear Crowley's name and then try the holy water test on him, obviously in this universe, it affects demons more fatally than the Supernatural one
> 
> before anyone asks or is quick to comment  
> yes I know the book version of Good Omens says it's a 1926 Bentley, but the one in the show is from 1934


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anathema finds out the way for Sam, Dean, Jack and Castiel to go home, they just need a few ingredients

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay for Clarification.  
> Snake milking is when someone forces a snake to bite into latex and produce venom into a jar to make anti-venom.  
> just in case anyone was going to think it was something weird

Sam had gone for a morning jog just before the sun rose, admiring the small town that he wasn’t able to appreciate the day before. It was chilly in the morning, and he was glad he was wearing a thick jacket.

By the time he came back, the others had gotten up, all eager to make this portal and take the four of them back home to their universe.

“Where were you?” Crowley asked, his glasses were now on, he was sitting a few feet away from Aziraphale on the living room couch, Dean, Cas and Jack sitting on the other couch. The smell of Bacon, eggs and mushrooms coming from the kitchen.

“I just went out for a morning jog.” he shrugged.

Crowley sneered, “who gets up early just to jog?”

Sam sat down on the stool, it was a bit too low to the ground making his knees come up to his chest, “Jogging is healthy.”

“I still do not understand you,” Dean mumbled.

“Humans just really like torturing themselves,” Crowley said with a wave of his hand.

Anathema came into the room a few seconds later, inviting them all into the small kitchen that miraculously was able to fit everyone,

“Who has mushrooms and Tomatoes with their bacon and eggs?” Dean whined, not even sitting down completely before criticising the food.

Sam nudged his brother with his elbow.

Newt who had apparently cooked the food looked a bit hurt, “They add flavour.”

Dean didn’t say anything but instead gave the mushrooms to Sam, who was perfectly fine with eating them.

Crowley hardly ate his food, Sam noted, as the demon ate only a single piece of bacon and a few mushrooms before passing his plate of food over to Aziraphale, who smiled happily.

“So I read over the book that you gave me, and I found a spell that might be able to help!” Anathema said excitedly after the plates and dishes were all put away, the group going back to the living room.

She pulled out the book and set it down on the living room table for everyone to see, next to the book she placed a small cauldron with white and silver crushed stones that were almost a fine powder. “We need a crushed moonstone, which I have already added. Mixed with the venom of the snake from Eden and the blood of an angel from the universe we are making the portal for, and then the last ingredient is the feather of an archangel from this universe.”

“The snake of Eden, as in the garden of Eden?” Sam asked.

“Where are we going to find it?” Jack asked.

Aziraphale looked at Crowley, the demon sighed.

He stepped forward, “it is standing right in front of you.”

“You don’t look like a snake.” Dean crossed his arms over his chest.

Crowley looked at Aziraphale, their looks showing a conversation Sam could not read. After a few seconds of the two of them staring at each other, Crowley sighed and took off his glasses.

Black scales scattered across the demons body and his body morphed until he became a huge black and red snake, the eyes stayed the same. Sam recognised him as the same snake he saw two days earlier.

“That was you on the angel’s shoulder?” Dean looked at the snake on the floor. Crowley flicked his tongue at Dean.

Aziraphale picked up the demon and Crowley wrapped his body around the angel. “He likes to sleep on my shoulders while I sort out the books.”

“That is not weird at all.” Dean said.

Anathema smiled, “okay great, how do we do this?”

“We just need to milk the venom from him.”

“How do you do that?” Dean asked, “do you just-” he made a weird squeezing motion with his hand and everyone stared at him.

Aziraphale shook his head, looking semi horrified “absolutely not” Crowley hissed. 

Sam realised how weird it was for the demon to fully understand what they were saying despite being a snake, Crowley was watching their conversation just like any normal person. It freaked the younger Winchester out.

“We just need some latex and a jar.” Aziraphale exclaimed, he waved his hand and both items appeared, the latex over the top of the jar.

“You’ve done this before?” Sam asked, staring at the angel in surprise.

Aziraphale nodded, picking up the snake and placing him over the jar to make him bite it. “I’ve lived on this planet for six thousand years, I know how to milk a snake.”

The Angel let go of Crowley and the snake wrenched himself away from the jar as quickly as he could, quickly turning back into his human form, the demon touched his jaw, moving it around. 

“Why the fuck do you know that angel?” the Demon hissed, Aziraphale helped him up and handed back his glasses.

“Never know when you might need it my dear.” Aziraphale smiled at the demon, and Crowley placed the glasses back over his eyes.

Anathema held out the small jar, at the bottom was yellow coloured venom. “Thank you, Crowley.” 

The demon said nothing but grimaced instead. Anathema took off the latex and tilted the jar so the venom could drip into the cauldron. 

“What's the next ingredient?” Jack asked.

“The blood of an angel from the universe you’re trying to get to.” Castiel said, he stood forward and held out his hand.

Anathema handed Castiel the knife and he used it to cut his palm and let the blood drip into the cauldron. 

“You must do that a lot to be okay with it.” Aziraphale said, he eyed the blood with a disturbed look, Crowley also looked unnerved.

Sam held out his left hand, showing the Demon and Angel the scar where he constantly cut into for the many rituals he has done over the years.

“And now the feather of an archangel.” Dean pointed out.

Aziraphale and Crowley looked at each other, the angel stepping forward. “I may know how to summon Gabriel, I haven’t tried summoning him specifically, but I know how to make a summoning circle.” the angel smiled, his hands fumbling together, “we just need someone powerful enough to hold him though, he is a pretty powerful angel.”

“I have chalk that I use to do some rituals with!” Anathema offered.

Aziraphale clapped his hands together excitedly, “Absolutely wonderful dear girl.” he turned to Newt, “could you get some candles, we will need six of them. Does anyone here have enough power to maybe hold an archangel?”

Aziraphale turned to Castiel in hope, but Castiel shook his head.

“My powers are not reliable, I would just get in the way and ruin this.”

The two angels looked sad for a second, but Jack walked forwards, “I could try and help.”

Aziraphale smiled again, “wonderful, I will try and get Gabriel hereby promising to tell him about you, you arriving made him interested, and maybe that might get his attention.”

Anathema appeared a few seconds later alongside Newt, the two of them carrying the items they needed.

Aziraphale took the chalk and started drawing a circle around the same size as an average demon trap, the angel talking to Anathema about how to draw the symbols.

"Are you sure this will work?" Sam asked, He looked over at Anathema and Aziraphale who were putting the Finishing touches onto the angel summoning circle. It looked very familiar to the one Sam was used to, but the symbols were much different and in a language not even Castiel could read, Sam placed candles around the circle where the angel instructed him to place them.

"I am a quite sure dear boy, I've done something similar to this multiple times throughout the centuries," Aziraphale said.

"Summon an archangel?" Sam asked, the nervousness of meeting this universes Gabriel was twisting his stomach into knots.

Aziraphale wrung his hands, stepping back from the summoning circle, "not exactly summoning an archangel, but I have summoned the Metatron a few times throughout centuries and on one occasion a seraph."

"How do we know you have it right?" Castiel asked.

"You'll just have to trust me on this dear boy." Aziraphale smiled nervously. 

"And you have Jack here to make sure nothing goes wrong." Crowley said. He was leaning on a door frame, standing as far back as he can away from the summoning circle.

"We should get started." Dean prompted.

"Of course." Aziraphale nodded, he stood in front of the circle. 

Crowley jerked forward, "you sure you are okay with this angel?"

Aziraphale gave the demon a smile, "I am perfectly capable of defending myself."

Crowley looked as if he were going to say something, but decided not to.

Sam finished lighting the candles surrounding the summoning circle and Aziraphale started speaking.

It wasn’t in Latin or any other language, to Sam’s surprise it was just regular English.

“I would like to speak to Gabriel please.” The circle lit up and Sam shared a glance with Dean, Castiel and Jack. Jack looked at the circle ready to fight.

“I would like to offer my knowledge of the new angel that landed in our universe.” Aziraphale continued, Sam felt nervous, he clutched the angel blade in his hand tightly. A few minutes before they had talked

Sam wasn’t sure what he was expecting, he was so used to the Gabriel from his universe, small, blonde hair and asshole persona. The angel standing in front of them looked like an asshole but looked more like a  friendly-looking car salesman who really, really wants to kick your ass but can’t.

“Aziraphale, we don’t bother you, so why are you bothering us?” Gabriel said, he looked around at the humans and angels surrounding them.

“Hi Gabriel, how’s it going?” Crowley smirked

The Archangel glared at the demon, “Crowley, I knew you would get into Aziraphale’s head.” Despite his glare, the archangel took a step away from them, looking between the demon and angel, almost as if he was terrified.

“He didn’t do anything.” Aziraphale replied sharply.

“Why did you summon me here?” he looked at the hunters, eyes roaming over Sam, Dean and Jack, before looking at Castiel. “I am incredibly busy.”

“we just need one of your feathers, you winged bastard”

Gabriel looked at Dean in horror.

"I will not let a human mock me like this." The archangel lifted his arm up, and the Winchester's flinched; but nothing happened. 

"What in heaven's is this?" Gabriel looked at the trap beneath his feet, as if this was the first time he noticed it.

"I would apologise for this." Aziraphale started, "but I am not in the least bit sorry. We just need one of your feathers so these four can leave."

Gabriel glared at Aziraphale, "you are not taking any of my feathers."

"Jack, could you hold him?" Crowley asked he eyed the archangel wearily, sparing a glance at Aziraphale to make sure his angel was fine.

"Just a small feather, nothing you will miss," Aziraphale took a step closer and Gabriel gave him a scandalised look.

"I will miss my feathers. And no way am I giving you one for your stupid human experiment." The archangel glared down at the trap and the lines started to glow rather bright.

"Oh gosh." Aziraphale muttered.

There was a gush of wind and everyone surrounding the trap was flung back into the walls. Sam hit his head and fell onto the floor.

He looked back at the archangel to see Gabriel step out of the trap. He looked over at everyone in the room, "I should take you back to head office, we can deal with you there."

Castiel got up first, holding out the angel blade and making a beeline towards Gabriel.

Jack also got up, his eyes started glowing.

Gabriel looked terrified, backing away before completely disappearing from the room, Castiel missing him with a swipe of his blade.

"Son of a bitch." Dean groaned, the older Winchester stood up rubbing the back of his head.

Aziraphale also got up, brushing off his suit, "there is no need for that language." 

Cowley got up from behind him, leaning a hand against the wall.

"We no longer have an archangel." Sam winced as he got up, "could we try summoning another archangel?"

He looked over at Aziraphale expectedly. 

The angel shook his head rather sadly, "the others would be notified by Gabriel immediately, Michael would not fall for this trick, Uriel is a better fighter, and Sandolphon would be able to smite us without lifting a finger."

"What are we going to do now?" Jack asked.

Dean winced as he stretched. "I don't want to stay here, I would at least move back to America and then try and find a way to get him from there."

Aziraphale looked sad, "We cannot give up now, we're so close."

"What about Raphael?"

"What about  _ Raphael? _ " Aziraphale asked.

"Isn't Raphael an archangel, could we just grab one of his feathers and make the portal through that?"

"That seems like an idea," Anathema said, the witch was helping newt stand up.

"That's the problem," Aziraphale sighed, "no one in heaven has seen Raphael since the fall."

Crowley grimaced and Newt looked crestfallen.

Dean threw his hands up in the air, "well that's just great."

"We could try and make a portal using ingredients from our universe," Jack suggested.

Crowley sighed, "Fine."

Everyone turned to look at the demon, Sam raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"I know where Raphael is." Crowley admitted. 

Aziraphale smiled, "oh you do?"

"But how would you know he would cooperate with us?" Dean asked, "he could be more stuck up than the other angel."

Crowley made a face, "I can assure you, they are not." At that, the demon rolled his shoulders and pitch-black wings sprouted from his back. Sam's eyes widened as he stared first time at an angels wings, or at least a fallen angel. 

The wings had an unnatural look to them, they caught no light or cast no shadows, but the wings had an iridescent glow to them, as if each feather was its own galaxy. 

"Oh my." Aziraphale stared at the demon in wonder as he slid his fingers through his own wings, pulling out a small feather from his left-wing.

Crowley walked towards the cauldron, dropping the feather on top of the rest of the ingredients.

He then gestured to Anathema, "you want to go ahead?"

Anathema stared in shock at Crowley. Just like the rest of the room, all eyes on the demon in front of them.

Self-conscious the demons wings retreated back into his own body.

"Can we get this over and done with?" He asked, "you four do want to get home right?"

"You're Raphael?" Sam asked.

Crowley grimaced, "no, I'm Crowley. I used to be Raphael."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Aziraphale asked, the angel gave his partner a look, one that held so much emotion as he took Crowley's hand.

"We can discuss this later when these four get back to their own universe," Crowley mumbled, the demon looked uncomfortable as he looked over at Jack, Castiel, Sam and Dean. 

"That would be great." Castiel agreed.

Anathema broke out of her stupor, grabbing the book Aziraphale had brought.

The group all stood back as the witch started reciting the spell.

When it was done, at first nothing happened, Dean opened his mouth, most likely about to complain, but a blinding light lit up the room, a portal forming above the cauldron in the centre of the room.

"It works!" Aziraphale exclaimed.

Dean smiled, "son of a bitch."

"We don't have long, you four need to go through the portal as soon as possible," Anathema said, she looked over the book.

"I guess this is goodbye," Jack said.

"Thank you for helping us!" Sam said looking over at the demon and the angel.

Aziraphale smiled, "I would love to find a way to communicate, maybe one day we could meet again?"

"That would be nice," Castiel said.

"Who wants to go first?" Dean asked, "we cannot celebrate yet until we know where we're going."

"I'll go first!" Jack said the kid took a step forward, lifting up a hand to touch the glowing portal. Jack disappeared through the portal and the entire room was tense.

A few seconds later Jack popped back through, a wide smile on his face. "Come on." The Nephilim went back through.

Dean stepped forward, touching the portal before disappearing after Jack.

Castiel went after him. 

Sam looked at Crowley and Aziraphale, "thank you two so much, I'm not sure what we could have done without you."

"We are glad we could help!" Aziraphale smiled.

Crowley smiled a little, the demon waved a hand, "Yeah, yeah whatever. Just go."

Sam stepped forward, touching the portal.

The world warped around him, his stomach twisting in a weird way. Sam opened his eyes he didn't know he was closing and found himself back in the bunker.

He leaned on the table, holding himself up to prevent him from falling down.

"Well, that was an adventure." He admitted, looking around to see Castiel, Sam and Dean.

"That felt too easy," Dean said.

Jack shrugged, "easy was what we needed."

"It was nice to be away from all those monsters and death." Castiel shrugged.

"But I'm glad we're back home." Sam said, looking around the bunker, smile on his face.

"I could go for a pie about now, I've been craving it for days," Dean said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY, it's finally finished  
> four chapters isn't that much, but it was super fun to write, and I am loving all the comments and attention it's getting  
> I've already had friends wanting to redraw scenes from this fanfic.  
> this is the Supernatural/Good Omens fanfic I wanted to read when I was binge-reading them all, so I am glad to have had enough energy [and enthusiasm from all my friends] to start and finish it!  
> also, everything goes well, everything is happy, because watching Supernatural was so draining because everything was depressing all the time, so I had to write something good for the boys. Good Omens is a feel-good series, and I just wanted to write something that wasn't too drastic or life-threatening for anyone.
> 
> What are your thoughts? ideas? I would love feedback!  
> I won't write any sequel or continuation story off of this though, I plan on writing my book this year


End file.
